


Hii, can I sit next to you (for the rest of your life)?

by brokensoul_brokenlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Attacks, Cute, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dorks in Love, Friendship, Hogwarts, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoul_brokenlife/pseuds/brokensoul_brokenlife
Summary: Harry wants to be Draco's friend. He doen't know why, but it feels like they are just pulled to eachother. And Harry just wants to be with him. What about Draco?





	Hii, can I sit next to you (for the rest of your life)?

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter universe is made and belongs to J.K.Rowling  
> I am ot a really good writer sorry :/

When Draco Malfoy looked at his watch he saw he was almost late for his potions class. It was a Monday morning, the first lesson, and it was double potions with Slughorn. Lovely. And it was with those Gryffindorks, Merlin help him.  
It had been hard for Draco, after the war the Malfoy name was awfully dammaged. His father had a life sentence in Azkaban and his mother 2 years house-arrest. He himself was pardonned by the ministry. But the public didn’t forget his role in the war. When ever he was out of the manor, for example at diagonally, he was spit on and he always got a few more bruisess then when he left the house. Its not like he can do anything about it. If he will he will be trown into Azkaban before he could say “stop”. Thats why Draco had his stuf for his 8th year at Hogwarts delivered by owl. He didn’t want to go to his school. But he had no other choice. It was part of the reason why he was pardonned in the first place. If he would go to Hogwarts to finish his last year and behave well he would be fine. If he would just keep his head low, and let nobody know your there. He would survive. Well he would rather say he’d survived after this lesson with Slughorn and the Gryffindorks.  
~*~  
Harry looked around him in the potions classroom. First Monday of the year and he had potions. Why in merlins name did he have potions first hour on a Monday morning with the Slytherins?! He didn’t hate the Slytherins, but he also didn’t really like them.  
When the war was over Harry got so much attention he really couldn’t handle it. He wasn’t the kind of person who liked attention, he hated it. He tried to hide as much as possible. The war was hard for him. Every night he saw the same faces, the faces he couldn’t safe. The faces of the persons who he failed. He often woke up screaming, trembeling and sobbing his eyes out. Ron would always come to him, check if he’s okay and then tuck him in. Harry felt like a little child, a child who couldn’t handle his own nightmares, and thats why he often waved Ron and Hermoine’s concern away. He often just walked away, to be alone. To think. To breath. To try to live. He loved his friends but sometimes it just became to much for him. And now he had potions. Dammit.  
~*~  
Draco walked in to the classroom. Fully intending to be invisable. The other Slytherins hadn’t returned, so Draco was alone. He didn’t mind, but mostly just felt a little lonly. He went to sit in the back of the classroom. He grabbed his books and waited until the lessons started, until there was a shadow over him. He looked up and saw Harry Potter standing next to his table. “can I sit here?” Harry asked. Without waiting for an awnser Harry sat down and started to unpack is books. “sure” Draco said. Harry turned to him and gave him a small smile. What the fuck, is Harry Potter just sitting next to him. Owwh this isn’t going to help his little crush he has for the Potter boy. But what can he do about it, i mean look at the boys face, with those vibrant green eyes. Those dark locks of black hair, they must be inmmensly soft. He always got lost when he looked at Potter. “ Is there something on my face?” Harry asked. “no no not at all!” Draco said, feeling the blush raising to his cheeks. He quickly looked away before Harry could see it. But it was to late. Just as Harry wanted to say something Slughorn started talking. Draco was reliefd. But to his worst nightmare they had to brew Amortentia ‘the strongest love potion’ . He went to get the ingredients as fast as he could. This couldn’t be happening to him. Brewing a love potion with your crush right next to you. Who is also suppost to be your enemy. What has became of Draco’s life?!  
~*~  
Harry didn’t knew what came over him. He saw Malfoy walking in to the classroom and seeing him sit alone. It just wasn’t right. So before he knew what he was doing he walked over to the boy and sat next to him. When he looked to his left he saw Ron and Hermoine looking at him both with the same question in there eyes, but he just shrugged. He didn’t knew why he went over to Malfoy either. When he went to grab his books he saw Malfoy at him staring with a dreamy look in his eyes. There must ne something on his face, so he asks. When Malfoy denies it Harry sees a red flush on his cheeks. Wait was Malfoy blushing? As he wanted to ask Professor Slughorn started talking. Amortentia that was the potion they were going to brew. Lets go.  
When Harry had the ingredients he started. First the rose thorns, letting it simmer for a bit. After that the powdered moonstone, stir three times clockwise. Not to many ashwinder eggs, stir four times anti-clockwise. And so on and on. When he was finished he tried smelling it. It smelled like green appels and pepermint. Also like grass when it just stop raining. When he saw that Malfoy also was done he asked “and what does your one smell like, mine smells like green appels and pepermint”.  
When Malfoy looked up at him he awnserd in a small voice “new parchment and something spicey like cinnamon”. “nice” Harry said, putting his potion in a test vial and walking to the front of the class. Then it hit him. He had a cologne that smelled of cinnamon. Draco Malfoy found him attractive?!  
~*~  
When Potter walked to the front of the class Draco also made a test vial, and walked up front. Passing Potter. He then packed his bag as fast as he could. And walked out of the class. This continued, Harry sitting next to him in every class they shared, and even paring up in DADA. They form a sort of weird friendship. Weird but still a friendship. They grow closer.  
When they had to practise dueling Potter and he where the best pair. They shot hexes at eachother without harming them. One day when Draco and Harry were dueling again, Potter shot a nasty spell. And Draco couldn’t defend himself he shot back landing against the wall. Unable to breath. But rather panicking. He felt himself being lifted and laying in someones arms. Everything went black.  
When he woke up he was in the hospital wing. Pomfrey came walking to him and asked how he fealt. Besides a headache he was fine. When he walked out of the infermety he went back to the shared 8 year common room.  
There he saw him, with dark circles under his eyes. And looking like he could collapse any minute. When he saw Draco he jumped up and leaped in his arms. “Draco i was so worried, i mean i couldn’t find a pulse. And you just blacked out. I-I didn’t-I’m so sorry.” Harry cried in his neck. “hey easy, i’m fine, please Harry, i’m fine. Why did you say your sorry?” Draco asked surprised, still with his arms full with Harry, and the cinnamon smell comming trough his nose. “I should have protected you. I saw Smith trowing a curse at you. And I tried to shield you. But-but I- I let you fly against the wall. And i thought I lost you. And-and I can’t lose you because-because I love you.” Draco was shocked but felt inmensly happy. Did Harry Potter his crush of 4 years just say he loved him?  
~*~  
When Harry realized what he just said he froze. But then he felt a hot mouth on his. He felt Draco melt against him. There make out session started out slowly, but became more rough. And when Harry felt the tip of Draco’s tong on his lower lip he couldn’t help but moan. They only stopped because they needed to breath. When they looked at eachother they both smiled like idiots. But it was okay because they were eachothers idiots.  
The next day when Harry sat in the Great Hall eating his breakfast, he heared a scream. he looked at the Slytherin table and when he didn’t see Draco he started to worry. He jumped up and run to where the scream came from. He froze in the middel of the hallway, when he saw the horriffic sight of his Draco, laying on the floor. In a puddle of his own blood on the floor. Harry screamed. Screamed like he never had before. Then he blacked out.  
When Harry woke he was in the infermery. He walked to Draco’s bed looked at him. Saw he was awake. Looked him in the eyes. And smiled.  
They both knew it would be hard for the both of them. But they would make it trough. Together. Hard, maybe impossible. But livebale for you 2. They loved eachother and that would be enough. Enough for the whole wizarding world. It must be. They had taken baby steps. They grew up. Its time for the big steps. And they where ready for it.  
The one who cursed Draco was arrested. It was Smith. but who cares. They were happy as fuck.  
~fin~


End file.
